deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Manthila/Special Task Force vs Viet Cong
Viet Cong the communist guerrilla faction of vietnam that went against USA and claimed victory ' VS' Special Task Force of sri lanka the para-military wing of the sri lankan police that evolved into one of the best counter-terrorist organizations of the south asian region Special Task Force The Special Task Force of Sri lanka commonly called as the STF is the para-military wing of the sri lankan police.They were deployed to support police forces against LTTE forces but as the war started heating up former SAS teams were brought to train the STF in counter-terrorism,counter insurgency and jungle warfare tactics before STF experts took over from SAS 5 years later.They were also trained by the Israel intelligence agency Shin Beth turning them into one of the most feared forces in sri lanka and later in entire south asia. Weapons Viet Cong The Viet Cong was a political faction and guerrilla force who battled the South Vietnamese and United States. Their goal was to unite Vietnam and implant a communist government. The group was established in 1960 and took on the title of National Liberation Front to encourage non-communist South Vietnamese to join the group. The Viet Cong staged successful ambushes against the United States and other anti-communist forces. The guerrilla force is most known for their booby traps and fast-paced attack styles. Their most notable operations include the Tet Offensive and an attack on the US Embassy in Saigon. Weapons Battle area and X-factors The 5 on 5 battle will take place in a vietnam village in a thick jungle giving terrain familiarity to Viet cong Battle In a Thick Jungle in Vietnam in a hidden village a group of Viet cong soldiers are preparing for their next mission while a group of vietnamese women are bringing water from distance. A group of STF soldiers arrive and sees the village . STF soldiers move closer to village and a single STF soldiers trips a POMZ mine alerting the Viet cong and scaring the Vietnamese women.The vietcong soldiers come out of their huts and the STF soldiers take positions around the camp Viet cong soldiers starts firing at the STF with AKs and RPKs while a sniper takes aim with his Dragunov and STF soldiers fires back with M4s and Ulitimax MG killing the Vietnamese women caught in crossfire. The viet Cong leader signals a retreat while the RPK provides cover fire.The STF sniper comes crawling and and snipes the RPK gunner with his PSG1 The rest of the viet cong soldiers attempts to retreat while taking cover behind huts.Taking the chance STF leader signals to advance and the STF Ultimax gunner suppressing viet cong soldiers. The STF troops run and take cover behind huts but Viet cong sniper who was hiding behind near a hut snipes the ultimax gunner giving the chance for a viet cong soldiers to fire back at STF soldiers who took cover behind huts. taking the chance the Viet cong leader ,the sniper and a soldier retreats while the remaining soldier is firring his AK-47 at the STF soldiers. The viet cong soldier who stayed runs out of ammo and attempts to take another magazine and the STF leader fires his grenade launcher killing the soldier in the blast The STF leader and the soldier goes chasing the viet cong soldiers while the STF sniper takes his MP5 and goes to help the rest. STF squad chasing the Viet cong soldiers gets ambushed by Viet cong soldiers hiding behind trees with MAT-49 and AK-47s with several shots that blasted his head into pieces The STF leader quickly reacted with shooting his M4 at the viet cong soldiers head and takes a several stary bullets to his arm and leg before taking cover behind a tree.He takes his Glock17 and waits for the enemy to come in range. The viet cong leader out of ammo throws away his AK and takes his tokarev and signals the viet cong sniper armed with the MAT-49 to surround the STF leader. The STF sniper hearing the gunshots rush to help and sees the leader surrounded and fires several bursts from his MP5 at the Viet cong sniper hitting him in the arms,chest and neck and fire several bursts and the Viet cong leader who is running away The STF leader fires his glock at the Viet cong leader injuring him and unable to he takes cover behind the tree and fires his tokarev at the STF sniper until he runs out of ammo.STF sniper emptied his entire magazine on the Viet cong leader and goes back to help his commander and looks at the sky watching Sri lanakn Bell 212 Twin Hueys and Bell 412s arrive. Winner-STF Experts Opinion Although the viet cong were able to stand against Americans and even winning a strategic victory during the vietnam war they couldn't stand up against a force that has both technology and experience fighting in jungles compared to american soldiers who didn't have any experiance or enough training fighting in thick jungles. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles